


Whatever it takes

by MoonSoul7



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoul7/pseuds/MoonSoul7
Summary: Ayame goes blind and her friends are standing by her side





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first story in ao..  
> hope u'll support me
> 
> kudos and comments will be appreciated it

**Prologue**  

 

When things getting hard to deal with especially when being alone, at this moment you'll know the true relationship whit others, if they'll stand by your side or abandon you, you'll know the true self at that time...

That what should Ayame to find out

The school life is the half of any person's life.. Ayame found her true friends at high school, she is the best friend to Gladiolus and Ignis.. they always together the sweet and bad times...

 

 

 

 

 

  
In the last year in high school, Ayame discover her crush for Gladiolus getting stronger, and also the other two are having crush on her as well, but none of them say so.. they waited and waited until the end Gladiolus confess his feelings to her, Ayame accepted his feelings coz she felt the same.. and that's sorrows Ignis's heart a lot, but he didn't tell about his feelings and keep standing by their side.. he adore his friends so much, he don't want to ruin or lose them coz this will kill him if it happened....

Almost to the graduation... when Ayame felt something strange going on with her, or precisely with her vision, day by day she can feel her vision become more blurry, she told her friends about it.. they get worried about her, so they took her to the hospital.. the doctor told them it's a rare condition, her vision is in danger and maybe in three to five years from now she'll be blind, but if she do the surgery she'll be fine, but the surgery cost so much they can't handle it...

The doctor give Ayame instructions to follow, this will make the danger less, but she need do the surgery when she can....

Ignis took Ayame to glasses shop and buy to her a glasses so she can see more better, that's all he can do for her now, but they'll help her more they'll stand by her side..

 

 

  
Ayame and Gladiolus starts to work part time together also with over time, the money they earned isn't enough, not for the surgery not for their living, even tho Ayame left her apartment and shared the apartment of Gladio... but still couldn't get enough, but they still working hard..

Ignis on the other hand was working hard to reached his dream of being lawyer, Ayame didn't let him help her, she want him to have his future, she want him to be what he wanted to be.. she knows how much he wanted to be a lawyer since long time, but after he knows about Ayame's condition he was willing to give up on his dream to help her out, but she refused and she'll feel bad if he does... so Ignis traveled away to continue his college life, but he keep on touch..

Ayame's vision getting worse by the time...

"come on, wake up babe.." Gladiolus voice so soft against Ayame's ear, she moved while letting annoyed groans.. "Gladdy..... I haven't get enough sleep, I worked over time till midnight..." Ayame's voice is sleepy and heavy, Gladio chuckled after he stole a kiss from her pouting lips... "I know, me too, but you won't let me go alone aren't you...?" he said and she sighed "alright alright..." she sit up .. "that's my baby girl..." he said then he is about to go... "are you kidding me Gladdy? We're still at night..." Gladiolus stopped moving and turned back at her confused "what?" ..."I mean if you let me sleep more until the sun up..".. Gladiolus looked around and then at her "It's already 7am.." he said and she laughed "looks like it's winter enough which the sun not up till now..." she said with low voice, and Gladiolus approached to her then she throw herself between his arms and blow in cry, Gladiolus hold her so tight.. "but how....? It's early....." he paused to let a breath "wasn't at least to five years..?" then he tighten his hold.. Ayame just shook her head still crying so much... "I'm so sorry Aym... I promise to return it back, you won't be blind for so long... I promise..." ... Gladiolus voice is so in pain but he don't want to cry, he want to give his strength to Ayame to be strong...

"I ..... I only sad coz I...... don't want to ..... miss seeing your face..... Gladdy..." she gasped... his heart shattered into small pieces, but he keep hold himself, then he pulled away gently after he kissed her forehead.. "come on, we're going to the hospital..." he said and she nodded...

When they were there, the doctor get shocked coz it was early only in one year she goes blind like that, but he also told them that they can still fix it, but the price getting higher than before...

After they back to their home... "I'm sorry Gladdy...it's my fault... I overworked my eyes at work, maybe that what caused it to gone blind faster..." Gladiolus shook his head "no babe, it's not your fault, it's mine, if I worked harder you won't be blind by now..." he said and Ayame reached her hand toward him until she find his arms and she grabbed on them "no please don't blame yourself, you worked so hard for me, you let go of everything just to help me, I want you to look after yourself now, coz I-mhn...!" Ayame's words get swallowed in Gladiolus mouth, then he let go "if you keep saying nonsense, I won't let go of your mouth..." he said while putting his forehead on her's and she smiled for the first time this day.. "it won't be bad idea tho.." he smiled back then he lean in to kiss her again... then he lean back to hold her to him "don't you ever thinks this way Aym, you are my life my future my everything, all I want is you to be in good health and happy..."... he reassured her and she smiled while searching with her hand to his face and she reached it and hold his cheek..  
"I love you so much Gladdy..." he take her hand which it was on his cheek..

"I love you more Aym..."


	2. Ch.1

* * *

Becoming completely blind..  
things will change, a lot of changes...

it's getting harder, Ayame can't continue working with Gladiolus.. so it's getting tougher to gain money..

even though they didn't give up, Gladiolus keep working for Ayame..  
but It's kinda hard for him to leave Ayame all alone for long time, no one looking after her especially with her new condition...

Gladiolus wanted to stay with her until she can used to manage alone, coz he is working almost all the day without break..   
but Ayame didn't allowed it, she convinced him that she can manage alone.. and she knows that she already a   
burden since the beginning, and she felt more burden now.

so Gladiolus trust Ayame for looking after herself, and also after he rechanged the places of their hous's furnitures, so it will be easy to walk around without troubles..

now he is working more overtime until midnight.. he is doing his hard to help her as fast as possible, but it's really hard.. their money hardly help them out on their sustenance..

Ayame couldn't take the idea of being useless, it sorrows her heart, seeing Gladiolus throwing everything he want so he can help her out, she is dying inside for her uselessness..

so one day and without thinking, she dressed up and walked out the door all by herself.. Ayame still new to her condition, she straggled yes but she keep going.. using all her senses, reaching with her hand to touch, hitting in everywhere and in everyone.. people around her were staring and talking about her but she didn't care, she keep walking, she don't know what she is trying to do but she really through this she done with her disability she couldn't accept it, she is walking and trying to find something can fit her in, she want to help Gladiolus..

  
but she didn't think about the risk she is taking and the consequences.. coz she ended up in the middle in the street, she almost get hit with car, well it hit her but it wasn't dangerous,  the driver noticed her so he slowed down and she only fall back..  
so the one who was driving came out the car.. "what the hell?!! watch where you going.. are you blind?!!" the man yelled at her.. it's normal reaction from him... but yes she is blind..  
people around help her out and return her back home... after they asked her about the address..

Ayame never felt that much useless in her life.. she walked around the house and throw herself on the first couch she felt and she ended up crying... and crying so hard never she did cry like this.. not even when she lost her parents when she was fourteen..

it's midnight when Gladiolus is back home, the first thing he did is holding her to him so tight and tell how much he misses her, it's the same routine since she stopped working with him, Ayame acted normal around him, but he knows her very well.. he noticed her red puffy eyes, and redness on her leg from the car hit. which he doesn't know what actually caused it.. ..

"your alright Aym..?!" he asked softly while touching her cheek.. and she only nodded.. Gladiolus keep staring at her for moment.. "you went out alone...?" he asked again with serious tone but still soft.. Ayame's eyes went open and widened..but not looking at him. insted she was staring at the wall behind him, but he knows she want to look at him, and after her blindness she keep her eyes close most of the time, but she shouldn't be surprised, she knows Gladiolus can read her like an open book.. he knows how she think.. and her reaction was enough answer to him, so he sighed and pulled her gently to him.. he hugged her while soothing her back.. and she broke in cry... " shh..I know I know.. it's okay... everything is going to be alright..." he was whispering in her hair and she can feel his hot breath reaching her hair scalp, he keep saying soothing things to her and it calmed her sorrowful heart..

"I'm sorry Gladdy... I was so desperate  and I wasn't thinking well.. I don't want to be burden the idea kills me.... I wanted to help coz I love you so much and I want you to be happy with me" she said after she lean back lightly, and he saw her red teary eyes.. so he wiped her tears.. "I know babe I know, I love you too.. and who said I'm not happy.. being in my life is happiness Aym.. so don't you think your a burden or annoying.. coz your not... I want you in my life, no I needed you, you are the reason of keeping me going.." he paused to touch her face.. "and your still beautiful Ayame, and your eyes are still the same eyes which I fall for the first time I saw it.. I loved it then, and I still love it, and I'll keep loving it forever" after he said this with all the kindness in his tone, Ayame's tears didn't stop "Oh Gladdy.." she sobbed.. and he leans toward and take her lips and kissed her and she kissed back.. then he left her up on his arms and went to their bed.. he continue soothing her and encourage her, then he made love to her, he want to prove that nothing has changed him coz of her condition, and let her know how he is happy with her and he built the trust in herself..  Ayame knows he still the same Gladiolus and treat her like he always do.. nothing has changed....

she can't be more lucky with this man, he give her everything.. his love his kindness.. he was so gentle with her like she is made of glass.. he want to protect her from the wind.. coz he knows he won't be happier with another person..  
and she won't ever forget his kindness.. and she is treating him with the same.. she hope she is, return all his favors with smile and love, passion.. kindness.. care.. she really do...

the next day, Gladiolus went out then he is back and brought something to her.. and when she touched it and examined it.. she frowned after she learned what it was..  
"I'm sorry Aym.. I know you don't want to use it, and I wasn't going to let you but I thought about it, and after what happened with you, I thought it'll be useful for you if I'm not beside you, you know it's only a temporary thing, yeah?"   
he explained and she remained silent for moments and keep examining, then she reassured him with lightly smile.."yeah.. I know you did this for me.. and I think it's nothing wrong with it, Thank you Gladdy I'll use it.." he sighed the relief, then he kissed between her eyes, after that he put a sunglasses on her face and she touched it and smiled more "I know your eyes sting you if you keep it open all the time, this will protect it.. and it's not just a sunglasses it's also a high brand it's Ray ban baby.." he said and she chuckled... "thanks Gladdy, your the best.. really..but you don't have to-.. " he silence her with his lips like he always do when she tries to say things like that , then he leans back "you know this what happened if you keep saying nonesins aren't you" he said smirking and made her blush so he chuckled at her, after that he hugged her for while then "anyways, sorry babe need to go for work, love ya.."... "love ya too" she said and he let a smile which she can't see but she felt it and return it back with the same, then he went out..

after that Ayame let a heavy sigh, then she grabbed hold on the cane which he brought.. then she tested it and she thinks it's better using it, to help her way through....

.......

one night.. Gladiolus didn't went back home, he was so desperate  and depressed, after his boss told him to stop working overtime coz he won't be able to pay him more, he looked for another job but he couldn't find until now...

in the end he ended up in some pub, he never drinked since he worked hard, and not even drinked when Ayame lost her vision... but he didn't know what to do but to drink away his upset feels..

while he was drinking his ass out.. there is a woman sit beside him, he didn't give her his attention.. "hello there handsome, having bad day?" she said and he turned his head toward her and was staring at her with his half lidded eyes.. and  remained silent..  
the woman was really breath taking and smoking hot and all, but it did nothing with Gladiolus..  
then she let a sly smirk and reached her hand toward him to shake his hand "Kathrine .." she introduced herself to him, and he stares at her hand for moment then he looked up at her "Gladiolus..." he murmured.. and ignored her hand to shows her no interest.. then she put her hand on his tattooed arm and touched it lightly with her fingers.. "you looks troubled.." she pointed out still touching him and he wasn't give a shit.. coz he is really in shitty mode... so he didn't respond... and keep drinking..

 

she keep her hand traveling on his perfect build arm and his back.. "I can help, you know, in whatever you want.." she said and her hand keep traveling down to his thigh then it went in place shouldn't be there so he grabbed her arm before she can touch there and he  stopped her, then he turned at her with frown face "get lost bitch.." he growled and she let a loud bitchy laugh.. which pulled attention to the other people there.. he turned and looked around then he turned back at her.. then he let go of her arm and his fingers printed on her arm.. after that she put her hand around his neck "handsome and rough too, just how I like it..." she whispered inches away from his lips, and he did nothing but  glaring at her, then she pulled back after she reached to his jacket's pocket and put something there.. "I'll be waiting for you Gladiolus .." she said while winking then she take her leave.. and he was staring at her leaving and he was confused .. then he put his hand inside his pocket and take what she put there... he saw mount of money, and a business card of her.... he was staring for moments... what the hell all this about...?!!  
then he sighed and put it back in his pocket and then he walked out after he paid for his drinks...

he arrived home and find Ayame sleeping.. he let a sigh then he went to take a bath, after he finished, he lay beside Ayame after he kissed her forehead, then he was staring at the card which that woman give it to him..

who was that woman... and how she is going to help him.. and why... she don't even know what with him.. and how can she give him such  money without thinking twice.. who is she.   
a lot of questions in his head while he was staring at her card...

then he let a sigh and put it away.. he sighed a lot for one day, then he turned and pulled Ayame close to him so lightly so he won't wake her up... it becomes a routine...

he promised himself that he'll do anything for Ayame... but he is not sure about that woman.... he can't trust her...

but what if..... it'll end all of this mess... ?!

 


	3. CH. 2

the next morning... Gladio woke up early, he found Ayame already up, and she was making breakfast at the kitchen...

 

Ayame can make simple food for now, like sandwiches.. and making it in perfect way too... but of course she is working slower than normal... but with the time she'll be use to it more...

 

"good morning sleepy head... you'll be late for your work..." she said while chopping cherry tomatoes.. Gladio let a chuckle while making his way to his girlfriend.. then he kissed her lips "Morning.."... then he stare at what she was working on.. "it's freaks the hell out of me when I saw a knife in your hand..." she giggled "don't worry I won't stab you.." she joked and she can feel him glaring at her.. "I'm serious Aym!! it worries me.." Ayame let go of the knife and clean her hand then she reached her hand toward him, she learned to find his face faster than before.. "I've been in worse.. but I'm over it, I'm getting used to it.. so eat your breakfast, you'll be late for your work.." Gladio let a sigh and did so.. he is no longer working but he didn't tell her.. not yet...

 

after he finished, Gladio walked out of the house after kissing his girlfriend.. and now he is in his car.. he let a heavy sigh, then he pulled the card from his pocket... he stare at it for moments, he is thinking if it's wise to call that woman.. will she really can help him?

 

he ended up writing down her number then he called her....

 

"Hello?" it's her voice... he still remember it.. "yeah it' Gladiolus.." he answered and then he heard a delightful laugh from her.. "I knew you'll call me.." she said and he scuffed... "Does your offer still stand?" he asked... "of course it is...there is no one can fit but you, come to my place.." she sent to him her location..

 

when he arrived there.. he saw big mansion.. he looked around and wondered what does a wealth woman like her want from him...

 

the people whom working there lead him all the way to Katherine's office.. when he was there, Katherine welcomed him with smile.. "Finally your here, I've been waiting for you.." Gladiolus only crossed his arms.. "so.. what business you have to me..." he said and she walked towards him still smirking.. "why the rush, let's have some coffee, shall we?" she said then she snapped her fingers and her servant walked in with coffee for the both of them...

then she sit on the sofa.. and patted beside her she wants him to sit next to her, "relax handsome, we have all the time..." she said and Gladiolus rolled his eyes and sit on the sofa too, but not where she patted at.. but she didn't say anything about it..

 

then they were drinking their coffe, Gladiolus put down his coffee "so... aren't you going to talk..?" she stare at him from behind her cup then she put it down as well.. "your so eager, I like that.." she said while leaning back and crossing her legs.. "I know it from the first sight,, you'll be the one for this job.." she said and he arched his eyebrows "which is?" she smirked then she stood up and walked toward him, then she sit be side hom and her arms are one around his neck and the other on his thighs. "it's simple and fun.. you'll love it.." she said and he still didn't get what she is trying to say.. "my job to you, nothing complicated, no need to degree, experience, nothing from that... and in return you can make all your dreams come true.." Gladiolus raised one eyebrow, he is trying to figure out how is there something like this... he still need explaining.." what do you want me to do?".. he asked not looking at her.. 

Katherine hold his strong chin and make him stare at her in the eyes.." you only need to delight me..." she said smirking wide and he was staring at her confusing... his eyes searching for any sign of joke... but he didn't find.. then he looked away while standing.. "sorry can't do that, what a waste of time.." he was about to go but she grabbed on his arms and pushed him back, then she sit on his lap, and she was facing him,and she linked her arms around his neck.. "such a a good boy, are you shy..?" she said, and he was giving her a look.. "it's bigger than that, I don't have time to waste.." he said and she keep touching his face.. while smirking... "I've told you there is nothing to rush for, tell me what's wrong.." he sighed.. "first of all, I have a girlfriend, and I love her, and I can't be what you want.. and she needed me, and I won't be sort of loser who abandoned her and run after someone else..." he said and she give him a look... "you didn't get it, do you..?".. she said then she add "I've never said to break up with your girlfriend or whatever, I only asked you to work for me, I don't care if you have a girlfriend or not..."... he looked down then back at her "will it make her see again..?!" he asked and she smirked again "haven't you heard me when I said I'll make all your dreams come true.." he went in silent for moments.. "okay, I accept your offer..".. he said and her smirk getting wider.. "when shall I start?!" he asked and she leans close to him "now...!" she said and not giving him a chance to realize, she crushed her lips to his and kissed him, he took moments to kiss back..

 

the more she kiss, the more she lean on him more and more, she ended up on top of him, they keep kissing, and their hands touching everywhere can reach... then she pulled back "my bedroom" she whispered against his lips, and he nodded, they get up, then she hold his hand and lead him toward her bedroom..

 

'it's all for Ayame, only for her, just her...' Gladiolus's thought while following Katherine to her bedroom, he hate what he was doing so much, but he thought it's the fastest way to help Ayame out and end with all this mess...

 

they arrived there, and then they had sex together... 

 

they were laying on the bed, 

"god... your so good, Gladiolus.. I've never had such a delightful sex before.." she said while putting her head on his bare chest, and touching him there and on his tattooed arm... then she looked up at him while smirking, so he stare back.. "I envy your girlfriend now, you're always showing her a good times..." she added and he rolled his eyes with scuff.. then he set up and she forced to get off him.. "getta go..." he mattered.. then he get up and dressed up, while she still laying there on her ridiculously big bed... 

 

then he was about to go out, but she stopped him, then she put a paper in his hand, he looked at his hand and found a bank check.. "that's not even close to what I need.." he said while glaring at her, and she glares back while crossing her arms... "if you think this is one time thing, you're wrong darling... I won't let you to get rid of me that easily..." then she let a sly smile and hold his cheek and lean close to his face.. "I'll call you when I need you handsome....." he keep glaring at her, then he turned and opened the door and went out... "bitch.." he cursed under his breath .. then he left.. 

and with Katherine she was still standing there.. "I'll be sure that you'll be mine darling..." 

 

Gladiolus went back home, he was feeling really bad and upset.. 

and at the moment he opened the door.. he saw Ayame standing there with big smile on her face, Gladiolus stood there shocked, then she opened her arms "welcome home Gladdy.. " she said with her sweet voice... after that he started to walk towards her with slow steps.. then he hold her between his arms so hard.. "I'm home" he breathed and squeezed her more... "I love you Aym... I really do.." her smile grows wider "I love you too.. Gladdy..."... 

Gladiolus keep holding her.. 'how could I done that to her, she deserves better than that, how could I betray her for some stupid money..' he tighten his hold more.. "G-Gladdy..?! is everything alright...?!" she felt something was off, then he realized and lighten his hold on her "oh... S-sorry, I just missed you..." he was staring at her closed eyes, then she opened it, her eye's pupils are searching for his face, so he hold her chin and raised her head up, to help her to find his face even though she can't see it, then she smiled coz she can imagine his face right now.. "even I can't see you with my eyes, I can see you through my heart.." she said while rising her hand toward his face and she finally find it and touched his cheek.. and she smiled more when she find his face, and it warms Gladiolus heart, then he nuzzled to her touch.." I know when there something upset you, please don't be upset.. everything is going to be alright, I'll be always there by your side.."... Gladiolus couldn't hold his tears back anymore, then he leans toward her and kissed her lips so emotionally "that's what I should say to you Aym.. I'm sorry.." he said against her lips.. "I'm sorry..." he keep apologizing within the kisses.. 

Ayame don't know why he keeps apologizing, but she keep kissing him back.. 

 

after that he left her up and she wrapped her arms around him, then she touched his hair... "it's taller than the last time .." she said while keep touching his hair.... "Huh.... oh you mean my hair, yeah...".. he said then they arrived to their bed and sit there... "Can't wait to see it, I know you'll be sexy.." she said and he chuckled... 

 

after he sit her on the bed, he sit behind her, and he was touching her hair.. "you're hair is taller now as well" he said while touching every hair locks.. he loves her long black hair.. "does it looks good on me?" she asked and he kissed the hem of her locks "yeah.." he whispered.. 

 

then he reached to her hairbrush from the nightstand, then he started to brush her hair... "sorry It's been long time since I brushed your hair.." she shook her head.. "I know you doing your best Gladdy, don't worry about something simple as this...".. he let a sad smile.. and keep brushing her hair... 

 

it was silent, only the brush sounds... it was peaceful,...... peaceful that shattered Gladiolus heart into small pieces... his tears running on his cheeks while keep brushing... Ayame can't see nore he let a sound to hear... so she was only smiling and feeling good of Gladiolus kind hands on her head.. 

 

after he finished, he pulled her back on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.. then he kissed her head and keep his lips there... and she is only touching his arms which it was around her, and the peaceful moment keep going on...

 

Ayame is enjoying this moment within Gladiolus's arms, while Gladiolus is eating himself from inside.. but he is trying not to show it...

 

he know everything he is doing is for her... and he will do it whatever it takes... even it sorrows his heart, he will definitely make Ayame happy with him..

 

Ayame is the only reason he keep living for...

 

T.B.C


	4. Ch. 3

days has passed without finding job  
Gladio keep looking but nothing comes,   
he want to work anything, he just wants Ayame to see again..

Ayame doesn't have any idea that Gladio isn't working anymore, he's just told her that he has days off..

he wasn't working yes, but he was by her side..   
Ayame was happy to have him with her for more time, she missed him so much...

she loves the peaceful moments with her boyfriend, he keep her close to him, comforting her, staying for hours without a word. only slow touches between them and if someone talk would say I love you.

Ayame loves these moments so much... it makes her safe between his arms, his breath and touches like nothing in this world, she can sleep peacefully like this and woke up to the same thing...

one day  
at one of these moment she loves, Gladio's phone never shut up, it keep ringing and ringing, and Gladio just ignoring it..

"why aren't you picking up?" Ayame asked.. "Nah, just an annoying friend want me to hang out with, but I want to be with you..." he said then put a kiss on the top of her head, "well, you can tell him that.." she said and he just put his phone in silent mood, "deal with it" he said and tighting his grab around her "now relax kitten.." he said and he got a little chuckle from her..

after moment there is an email sent to him.. so he read it...

Mis.K: ( _please answer my calls...)_  
he ignored it...

after more moments

Mis.K: ( _I need you so badly..._ )  
he keeps ignoring her...

after half hour..

Mis.K: ( _if you come to my place tonight, I'll take your girlfriend to the hospital tomorrow and do the surgery for her..._ )

after she said that, Gladio's heart beat fast... he promised himself to not hurt Ayame anymore, even though she doesn't know anything about Katherine, but the guilt is eating him out...

Mis.K: ( _I promise you, if you come tonight, I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow, I promise.....)_  
without a word, Gladio told Ayame he is going out for a while...

' _maybe this is it, this will end Ayame's suffer, she will see again soon, she will see!!!_  
_I've gota do this, I know it's wrong, but I have to, Ayame will see again soon I'll do it for her... just for her....'_

...

Gladio did went to Katherine place, he really hate what he is doing, but he have to..

at the moment Gladio arrived at her place, she didn't hesitate to take him in her arms and kissing him hungrily, but Gladio didn't return any thing to her, so he just pushed her away from him..

she get a little shocked after he suddenly pushed her away, "Eh..? Gladio.... what's wrong...? didn't you miss me, because I do so much" she said and tried to holding him again, but he didn't let her..

"swear...." he mumbled under his breath while leaning his head down.. "G-Gladio, wh-.." Gladio snapped her words when he suddenly looked up at her with serious eyes .. "swear to me, that you'll help Ayme to see again..." he hissed and she just smiled "oh Gladio, you think I'm lying to you..." she said and tried to get close to him... "SWEAR TO ME THEN!!!!" Gladio shouted at her and made her eyes widening... she went in silent for seconds... "I swear.... I swear to you Gladio, I'll take your girlfriend to the hospital tomorrow"... she said, and he keep staring at her with serious yet sad eyes...   
then she take his hand and lead him all the way to her bedroom...

the next morning..

Gladio woke up and he find himself still at Katherine's place, he get up fast and started to dressing up, Katherine woke up as well, "why the rush darling, lay back with me" she said, and he turned at her with a glare while he was dressing his pants.. "there is no time to waist" he said then he is ready to go.. "you better not to forget your promise.." he added while walking to the bedroom door..   
she sighed "I won't, go to her and be ready, I'll come to pick you up" she told him.. "good" he then left her place

Katherine laid there for more moments... "tch... I wonder how his girlfriend looks like, why hes is so crazy about her, while I'm perfect in all things..." she sighed and get up to get ready to go to Gladiolus place..

Kathrine already made a Hospital Appointment for Ayame, she talked to the doctor himself...

on the other side  
at the moment Gladiolus arrived to his house, he find Ayame making breakfast.. she heard him coming "Oh Gladdy where have you- ah?!!" Gladiolus cutt her words by pulling her with her wrist and walked to their bedroom "Gladdy..?! what's wrong?!" Gladio start to take her pajamas off and replacing it with outdoor clothes "no time to waist, were going to the hospital now.. because you'll do the surgery today" he told her and she got shocked "wh-what?! why all of the sudden, my heart is not ready yet.." she said while he was brushing her hair "I'm sorry, I know it's so sudden, but it's one time chance, I can't let it go.... there you're ready to go..." he hold her hand and walking to the front door.. "b-but Gladdy... I'm afraid.." he stopped walking and they stood by the door, then he sighed and stare at her for moment, then he took her both hands on his, "I know babe, I know, but I'll be by your side, yeah?" then he kissed her forehead "I'll be with you" he whispered again.. then he hugged her and she hugged him back "thank you Gladdy, I really love you.." he tighten his arms around her "I love you too Aym"

while they were hugging each other's, they heard a car's horn from outside ...  
"they're here.." he said while pulling away from the hug, Ayame get confused "who are you talking about?" she asked and he take a seconds to answer "a woman... she promised to help you after she know your story..." he told her without the details of course... Ayame don't know how to react "oh... I don't know what to say... I should thank her personally.." she said then he nodded, then he opened the front door and went with Ayame out..

then Kathrine get out the car to welcome them... "hello there sweetie, I'm Katherine.." she said after she hold Ayame by her shoulders.. "nice to meet you Miss Katherine, I'm Ayame.. and thank you so much for your help, I'm really appreciate it.." she said smiling purely and Katherine returns her smile with a sly one..

"aww look at you, your so cute and adorable.. aren't she Gladiolus?!" she said after hugging her and staring at Gladiolus with a deceitful look, Gladiolus only rolled his eyes and pulled Ayame from Katherine's arms.."let's go.." he said and walked to Katherine's car and helped Ayame to get in, then he sit beside her and hold her close to him, and for Katherine she was sitting in forn of them in her limousine

she was staring at them and keep her fake smile on.. and Gladiolus only glaring at her while keep holding Ayame and comforting her shoulder...

 _'as I thought, she is so normal, nothing special about her, I don't know why he so crazy about her... when I'm more beautiful than her... I wonder who is the blind here.. humph'_ Katherine thought while starting at Ayame with nasty look..

they arrived at the hospital, and the three of them walked inside... "you can stay at the waiting seats there, I'll go talk to them.." said Katherine to the two of them "alright thank you" said Ayame to her again with her pure smile.. Katharine went to talk to the doctor himself..

and Gladiolus sit with Ayame and keep encouraging and soothing her...  
Katherine is now at the doctor's office, "as I told you what to do yesterday in our phone call, don't screw this up understood?" she said and he smirked "of course my lady, everything will go as you want.." he said then he turned at his assistant nurse "isn't that right miss Luna?" he added to the blond girl who was standing beside him and she looked unease.. then Kathrine hand him an envelope and he take it eagerly and opened it "aah... thank you so much for your kindness..." he said while kissing her hand, then she pulled her hand away from his grab, "you'll get your other half if the plan works as I wanted..." she said and stood up to go "of course it will go as you want ma'am" after that she went out the office.. then the doctor turned at his nurse and give her a money from the envelope "this must be enough to keep your mouth shut.." he said... Luna hesitate but she only take the money without saying a word  
she don't know what to do, she doesn't want to lose her job..

Katherine went to the two.. "everything is going to be fine, let's stay here until they ready to take you Ayame..." she said and Ayame tensed a bit and Gladiolus felt her, so he comfort her back with his warm and big hand...

after more moments, the nurse called Ayame's name and they walked to the doctor...   
"good morning little princess, are you ready for your surgery.. hm? "... and she nodded hesitantly "don't you worry, it's simple and will end fast, now let me check on you.." he said and started to check on her..

"Luna, escort her to change and get ready for the surgery..." the doctor ordered his nurse.. Luna seems so unease and it appears in her face, when she walked by the doctor, he give her an angry look to make her act more normal..

Luna take Ayame, "you can wait for her outside" the doctor informed Gladiolus who nodded "thanks doctor..." then he went out, then Kathrine followed him after she winked to the doctor who winked back...

with Ayame  
Luna was helping her to dress the surgery clothes.. "you're name is Luna..?" asked Ayme and Luna stare at her "yes it is.." Ayame smiled "what a beautiful name, just like your gentle voice, I bet your beautiful too, I'll see you after this surgery succeed" she said with joyful voice and pure laugh what sorrows Luna's heart more than it is, she really wants to talk about the truth, she is struggling inside...   
in the end she let a sad smile "thank you Ayame, your so kind... there you are ready now.." she said and helped Ayame to lay on the wheel's bed...

meanwhile Gladiolus is waiting at the room that Ayame is in, and Katherine was standing beside him... then a white bed moved out the room with Ayame on, Gladiolus rushed to them and helped in moving the bed with the nurse, "be strong Ayame don't be afraid, I'll be with you babe..." he said and she only smiled at him with a drip of tear in her eyes..

after that she is disappeared in the surgery room...

Gladiolus stand there prying for the surgery to succeed...

then after an hour, the door of the surgery room went open, and the doctor is out followed by his assistant..

and then...

T. B. C


End file.
